


Introduction to Human Love

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Series: Life Through Teal Colored Glasses: A Lapidot Story [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Ship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Ship, Smut, Steven Universe References, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lapidot - Freeform, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We get an opening idea of what has brought Lapis Lazuli and Peridot together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Human Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so this is part 1 to a series I am running. It is a linear, non-canon fan-fiction between Lapis and Peridot. It takes place in the same AU as the TV show, just with a different path. There will be sexual content, and sexually explicit scenes, just because that's what I am used to writing, and I like exploring those parts of a relationship. If you like this, check out my other Gem based series I have as well.

Lapis awoke to the sound of sweet nothing. The country was a gentle mixture of calm breeze and little to nothing else. She loved it, infact she loved it almost as much as she loved the Gem she got to wake up to it to every day. Almost. 

 

It had been a year and some months since Lapis and Peridot were left to befriend one another, and eventually the Earth. Steven and the Crystal Gems stopped by on occasion, but for the most part, they were left to their own devices. And at first, that mean being completely alone. 

 

Lapis didn’t really trust the idea that Peridot had changed. She remembered a towering military officer working for another Diamond dragging her back to Earth, the place she’d been abandoned. She remembered being tied to Malachite, and Jasper Ripping holes in her psyche, tearing her apart bit by bit. She remembered the pain of being poofed by Alexandrite, and the humiliation of knowing she could never, ever, return to Homeworld. 

 

But, as human wounds heal, and Gems regenerate, she would learn to forgive and trust Peridot. Yes, it would take time, but it happened, and she was glad it did. 

 

She started to learn things about Peridot as an individual, rather than a member apart of a facet. As Peridot opened up about herself, Lapis realized it was okay to open up too. 

 

Lapis learned through their talks about what Homeworld was like for Peridots. She learned about her own fascination with numbers, and Gem culture, especially Gem history. Peridot shared so much about herself, and eventually, she shared her heart. 

 

As time went on, the two of them renovated the barn into a more hospitable environment. As they broke down emotional walls, they set up physical ones. They were building a home together, and whether or not they realized it right then, they were falling in love. 

 

All Lapis knew about human romances was what she saw displayed between the almost executed Perma-Fusion when she fused in Blue Diamond’s Court, who she would later come to know personally. But still, she only knew so much. And although Peridot was more well versed in love, watching Camp Pining Hearts and mathematically determining who was logically best for who, that was not exactly how it worked in the real world. Atleast, not on Earth. Love was a connection, something stronger than fusion, and something more important, but less tangible than a kiss. 

 

But just as Connie and Steven were discovering what love meant for humanity, so did Lapis and Peridot. 

 

Human love wasn’t the only thing that they were fondling with either. They were making a conscious effort to try and live like humans, or at least like the Crystal Gems. Lapis learned about her affinity for food when she went with Steven to the Beach City Food truck festival. She learned to cook from books, and the internet. Peridot learned about her love for reading after finding a box of old books in the barn loft. She loved hearing the stories about human culture, particularly fairy tales. It was so different from the place where she was from where everything was so rigid and controlled, in books, anything was possible. Lapis learned to quilt after stumbling upon a quilt at a garage sale Vidalia was having. She loved making something herself rather than just phasing into it. Steven taught Peridot about video games, and about how incredible they could be with their amazing stories, just like her books.There were so many things they learned, and learned together. 

 

One custom they had become particularly fond of was human fashion. Not having to wear the same thing every day. They could express themselves. True, their clothing was still phased on and phased off, but they could decide what they wanted to look like, who they wanted to be, and that meant more than anything. On Homeworld, you wear what you’re told, but here, they could be unique, individuals. 

 

Things were really starting to look up for the two Gems. When they first arrived, everything seemed so bleak, and so wrong. But now, the two had one another, and everything was alright, even if it was not home. 

 

Lapis was up bright and early. The morning brought the sun, which was something she loved. It came through the windows and bathed the house in light. Even more magical, was when the late summer rain came down while it was raining, creating a holo-prism effect on the surface of the Earth. Littering the ground with rainbows, and beautiful cascading light rays. 

 

The window in the kitchen was the perfect stage for this organic phenomenon to be displayed. 

 

The blue Gem was baking breakfast, something she loved doing. Smelling the sweet scents wafting from the oven, knowing she would be able to consume whatever delectable treat she had put together with her own hands. 

 

This morning, it was apple cinnamon muffins, one of Peridot’s favorites. Lapis was sure it was because the green apples she used from the farm mimicked the elegant green color of Peridot’s gemstone, but she never bothered to ask. Peri loved her baking, and that’s what mattered to Lapis. 

 

As she pulled the tray out from the oven, Lapis felt the heat pooling out of the oven and onto her skin. 

 

She had become accustom to sleeping without a top or bra on, and in human style underwear and knee high socks. 

 

The hot, moist air hit her bare chest in just the right way. Combined with the delicious aroma of fresh muffins, this day was off to a good start. 

 

She set the tray down on the countertop, mentally preparing a list of the other things she needed to do for the morning. Brew Peridot’s favorite tea, get dressed, tend to the garden, think of what to do for lunch. 

 

Mid way through her thought process Lapis was interrupted by a very familiar feeling. 

 

Peridot had come up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, just under her small, but supple breasts. 

 

The shorter Gem placed herself skin to skin with Lapis. The blue Gem could feel the still warm hoodie making contact with her back, and Peridot’s boxers brushing against her barely covered ass. 

 

Peridot ran her small hands over Lapis breasts, now toying with her dark purple nipples. 

“Good morning Lazuli…”


End file.
